


Left-Out, Lost, and Otherwise Misfit

by hinotorihime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotorihime/pseuds/hinotorihime
Summary: A very, very large girl wearing Hufflepuff robes and a sweet smile hesitantly asks to join them at breakfast the spring break after Zolf graduates. To say the conversation promptly gets derailed would imply that it was on rails in the first place.(A snippet from the HP AU I still have languishing in my documents somewhere.)





	Left-Out, Lost, and Otherwise Misfit

A very, _very_ large girl wearing Hufflepuff robes and a sweet smile hesitantly asks to join them at breakfast the spring break after Zolf graduates. Her name is "Azu-- just Azu" and Sasha thinks she remembers seeing her in the third-year Creatures class a few weeks ago. She'd seemed to get on quite well with the hippogriffs, and not at all with the Ravenclaws, though it wasn't, Sasha is fairly sure, for lack of trying. Possibly the opposite, actually. Azu is very big, and very earnest: something like a Labrador in the shape of a person.  If she were not in the shape of a person, her ears would be cocked confusedly as Grizzop and Bertie argue over whether their officially-unofficial not-going-home club should have a name.

"If you remember, _I_ had made a suggestion that is still on the table," says Bertie pompously, "And I still think--"

"No! It is not on the table!" Grizzop brandishes his fork accusingly. "We are _not_ making the official name 'We're Still Working On The Name'!"

"You're on the table, mate," says Sasha. "Get off, I need more eggs."

Azu carefully slides a platter over to her. She seems a little lost, but good-humored about it; that's a point in her favor. Lost is the constant state of being around Grizzop, who thinks the way a bird moves, and annoyed is the constant state of being around Bertie, who is Bertie, and you have to have a sense of humor about it or you'd end up beating yourself to death with a spoon. ( _Welcome to the club, Azu!_ Hamid had said cheerfully, and Grizzop, who thinks the way a bird moves and tends to hop from A to D to Y and _then_ to B, had asked if they actually counted as a club, and, well. To say the conversation got derailed would imply that it was ever on rails in the first place.) Sasha appraises the girl, takes the eggs, and decides she likes what she sees.

"Er," says Hamid shyly. "I actually... have been thinking about it and I have an idea? It's probably stupid but--"

"'Sheerih," says Sasha through her eggs.

"I thought... something like. 'The Left-Out, Lost, and Otherwise Misfit Group'?"

Everyone looks at him. His cheeks are dark with embarrassment.

As tactfully as possible, Grizzop says, "That's a bit...."

"Emo," says Bertie.

" _Long_ , I was going to say."

"But also emo."

Grizzop glares.

"It is, a bit, isn't it?" says Hamid sadly. Then a sudden thought hits him, and he brightens again: "What about the, um-- you know. With the first letters?"

"The acronym?" Azu suggests.

"Yes! Hm, that'd be, let's see. L, O... L... O-- are you okay, Sasha?!!"

"Choked on an egg," wheezes Sasha. Her face is very red. Azu pats her on the back until the coughing subsides a little, and she's finally able to say more or less normally, "That's actually brilliant, Hamid. _Please_ , let's call our club the Ell-Oh-Ell-Oh-Em-Gee."

Grizzop sighs.

"Vote? All in favor."

Hamid raises his hand, enthusiastically; Sasha raises her hand, shoulders shaking with suppressed-- coughing, it's probably coughing; Azu raises hers a little hesitantly. She's not entirely sure her vote counts.

Bertie mutters mutinously, "I liked _my_ idea much better."

"Well, no one else does," says Grizzop. "Azu? Welcome to the L.O.L.O.M.G."

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha is muggleborn. Hamid is not.


End file.
